


paris in the rain - jumin han

by httptamaki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Mentioned Han Jumin, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httptamaki/pseuds/httptamaki
Summary: A sudden trip to Paris with Jumin ends way differently then you'd tthink.English isn't my first language, I apologize if there's bad grammar.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Main Character, Han Jumin/Reader
Kudos: 19





	paris in the rain - jumin han

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the song "paris in the rain" by Lauv :')

You smiled when Elizabeth the 3rd nuzzled her face into your hand as you pet her. You were waiting for Jumin to come home, since it was your free day today. Jumin would come home anytime soon and you just spend the whole day watching movies with Elizabeth the 3rd on your lap since you had nothing better to do.

Jumin was glad about the fact that you had a free day since he didn’t like the idea of you working at all. He said it wasn’t needed since he had the money and he wouldn’t mind spending it on you, but you disagreed with him. You told him you would still work and make your own money as well. Somehow that made Jumin fall in love with you more, seeing how strong and independent you were.

“Honey I’m home.” Jumin said, making you snap out of your thoughts. “Welcome home love.” You said with a big smile and looked up at him. “How was work?” You asked him while he was taking his jacket off.

“Just the usual, I tried to finish as much as work as I could do before next week.” He answered and sat down next to you. You looked at him and frowned. “Next week?” You asked him, knowing damn well what was next week.

It was your anniversary next week, you had prepared his gifts a while ago since you wanted to make sure that everything would be perfect for him. You didn’t bring it up earlier since you knew how busy Jumin was with work. You knew for a fact that Jumin wouldn’t forget it, no matter how busy he would be.

“Our anniversary obviously.” He said and snapped you out your thoughts once again. “I know love, but why would you take a week off?” You asked him as you leaned your head on his shoulder. “It’s a special day honey.” He said and pet Elizabeth the 3rd as she crawled over to him.

“Love you don’t have to do something big, anything with you is fine.” You said and filled 2 glassed with wine, for the both of you. “I wanna go all out for once.” He answered while he took a sip of his wine.

“Jumin..” You started, only to be cut off by him. “I know what you’re gonna say, but no. I know you’re not using me and we both know that I’m the one bringing it up.” He said and smiled at you.  
“But let’s keep it simple, okay?” You asked and Jumin nodded with a slight grin. “Yeah yeah, sure honey.” He said and that’s when you realized he wouldn’t keep things simple.

Timeskip; and that’s how you ended up here.

Jumin smiled at you with his hand on yours while you talked about the sky excitedly. You guys were going somewhere on his private jet but he had been refusing to tell you where you guys were going. You tried so many times to ask him, but gave up after a while when he didn’t even give you the smallest clue. All you knew that it was a long flight and nothing more.

“We’re almost there sir.” His flight attendant said when they walked in and Jumin nodded. “Thank you.” Jumin answered and turned his attention back to you.

“Juminnnn-“ You started once again. “No, we’re almost there.” He said and poked your nose with a smile. “Not even the tiniest hint?” You said with a pout and he shook his head. “No, not even the tiniest hint.” He said and held your hand while the jet landed.  
Not long after you guys got out and you looked around, being in shock. “Jumin are we in-“ You started and Jumin just laughed, gently grabbing your hand. “Yes honey, we’re in Paris.” He said as he looked at you.

“Jumin you didn’t have to.” You said with a pout and he pecked your lips quickly. “But I still did it.” He said and the both of you walked towards the taxi he had fixed. “Thank you, I mean it.” You said as you got in, not really knowing what else to say.

“No need to thank me, I know that going to Paris has always been a dream of yours.” He said and got in as well, telling the driver the address. You smiled and grabbed his hand, placing a small kiss on it. “You remembered?” You asked him, remembering how you only brought it up once, during a conversation late at night.

“Of course I did.” He answered. “There’s no way I’d forget.” He said and slowly leaned in, almost kissing you gently, until the driver coughed and both of you pulled back, sitting up straight right away.

The rest of the drive was spend quietly, not that it mattered that much, since the place you guys were staying wasn’t that far apparently. You guys got out and you looked around and looked back at Jumin, who was looking at you with a grin.

“Love you did not-“ You said and he laughed softly as you looked at the Eiffel Tower being pretty close to you guys. “But I did though, we’re staying pretty close to it, aren’t we?” He said with a smile while the driver put all of your bags out of the car.

“Thanks a lot.” Jumin said and tipped the driver. “Jumin we’re so close.” You said while the driver drove away. “Yeah we are, how about we put our bags inside and go explore the city a bit?” He said and you nodded excitedly.

Not long after that, you and Jumin were walking down the streets of Paris hand in hand. It was late at night so it wasn’t that busy on the streets, there were still people but it wasn’t as much as it would be during the day.

Jumin suddenly stopped walking and you frowned, turning to him. He pulled his phone out and smiled at you. “Go pose, I want to take a picture so this lasts forever.” He said and you smiled, standing a little further from him.

Jumin went to his camera and you could see he was kinda struggling with getting the perfect picture. You laughed a bit to yourself and walked over to him, fixing the way he was holding the phone. “It should be good like this love.” You said with a smile and noticed Jumin being quite flustered.

He didn’t know why he was like that but maybe it was a realization moments for him, a moment to realize that he would be spending the rest of his life with you.

Jumin kind of got distracted and took several pictures and smiled at you when he was done. You walked back to him and hugged him from behind. “Let me seeeeee.” You said with a laugh.  
“I can’t show them like that honey.” He said and you let him go. 

He kissed your forehead and showed you the pictures happily. “See, you did a good job love.” You said and pecked his lips quickly.

He smiled and grabbed your hand, walking closer to the Eiffel tower. Just right when you guys arrived there, it started raining a bit and you turned to Jumin. “I’ve got a crazy idea.” You said and he raised a brow at you.

“We should dance to the music playing, in the rain.” You continued excitedly, grabbing his hands and pulling him closer to you.  
“I guess that’s fine, we won’t melt away because of the rain anyways.” He said with a smile and placed his hand on your hips, holding your hand to the other.

You pecked his lips quickly and you guys just started dancing underneath the Eiffel tower to some music playing somewhere in the background, while you guys slowly got drenched because of the rain.

The both of you laugh softly and your eyes travel to his lips for a second. Jumin notices and pulls you in a passionate kiss. People might have been watching, but you didn’t mind, it felt like Jumin and you were the only ones on the world for a second.

Jumin smiled and pulled back gently, pressing his forehead against yours. “You couldn’t help yourself could you?” He said teasingly and you turned red. “Shut up.” You mumbled and looked away from him, making him laugh a bit.

“We should probably go somewhere inside.” He said and grabbed your hand. You nodded and intertwined your fingers.

You guys started walking towards a small shop that looked like it sold cakes and didn’t have many people inside. Jumin held the door open for you and you laughed softly, walking in before him. The workers welcomed you nicely and you smiled at them, thanking them.

You turned to look at Jumin and laughed softly at how drenched he is. “You’re all wet.” You laughed. “You’re the same honey.” He answered with a laugh.

“I’m glad we’re here together, I mean it.” You said after you guys calmed down a bit. “You know I wanted it to be perfect, but anything with you is perfect.” He said and you giggled, pulling him in another kiss gently.

Not long after, he pulls back with a smile and uses his sleeve to wipe a little bit of rain of your face. You smile at him and he slowly gets on one knee, leaving you in shock.

“Jumin what are you-“ you started while he smiled and just grabbed your hand gently, holding a ring in the other.  
“I know we have been together for a long time..” Jumin started as you started tearing up. “I couldn’t imagine not spending the rest of my life with you.” He continued and looked up at you. “Will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?” He finished and you nodded quickly, wiping your tears away.

“Yes yes and yes.” You answered quickly and Jumin put the ring on you, standing up again. “Thank you for everything y/n.” He smiled and held you close.

You never really imagined him being this romantic but yet here he was, proposing to you in Paris. This was only the beginning to the next chapter in your life and you couldn’t be happier.


End file.
